TXT TTLY not cool
by melody of elemia
Summary: Hitsugaya/Rukia. AU. The weather changed without warning and Rukia's not holding up well. Remember, snow melts faster than ice.


**AN**: Hello everyone. Thank you for reading this and taking interest in this and my other Hitsugaya/Rukia stories. Well here's another one. The weather over here went from being in the 60s to mid/high 80s in a matter of two days. So we figured we'd text about this and here I am, applying a story to it. Happy reading. =]

________

This was horrid. Completely and absolutely unbearable. The weather was not like this the day before. And because of this sudden change up, the young girl was not prepared at all. She laid in bed, utterly defeated by the heat. She only wore a white tank top and boy shorts of the same color. It took everything not to just strip off those items as well.

_Txt sent 2:57pm_

Are you all right'? It's quite hot out today.

She could feel the sweat coming out through the pores of her back, arms, legs, and just about everywhere. It was too much work, too much effort to move. The longer one was still, the cooler they would be. Rukia felt during this time, she would have liked to disprove that theory. The heat zapped her of her energy. There was no will to move. She had the will to text message, not even sure where she was pulling it from.

In her stance of being still, time seemed to move slower than usual. Slower than being in class, waiting for time to be up to move on with one's life. Slower than listening to a ego speech from Yumichika about how beautiful he was. It has been some time before he texted her back and she hadn't even noticed.

_Txt received 3:50pm_

I've got the fan on, the window and the door open. Yeah, it's hot.

_Txt sent 3:52pm_

Yes..... yes it is....

The periods weren't intentional. It was just a note on how much she dreaded the heat and wished for night to come. It would definitely be cooler then.

_Txt received 3:55pm_

But it could be far worse. This is only the beginning. How are you doing?

_Txt sent 3:57 pm_

This is true. Surviving I suppose.

If one could call this surviving. It just seemed like a bad twisted battle of endurance, and right now, Rukia was losing. After all, snow melted faster than ice.

_Txt received 3:58pm_

Ice cream might make it a little better.

That notion sounded like a pretty good offer. Too bad Rukia couldn't even find the energy to move nothing more than her thumb against a keypad.

_Txt sent at 4:00pm_

Yes, but I was less than slightly prepared.

There was a gap between her sent text and the one she would receive back. Waiting for another text message made time go even slower. Maybe he was busy and she was bothering him. She really had hoped it wasn't the case. The last thing she would want to do is inconvenience someone.

_Txt received 4:29pm_

…I wish I hadn't gone outside.

_Txt sent at 4:31pm_

That was my mistake as well. You would be in less danger I believe.

_Txt received 4:33pm_

Really? Because the sun isn't as intense now?

Rukia had gone outside during the peak times of the sun, eleven in the late morning until two in the afternoon. She had some errands to run for the club and she couldn't exactly turn them down.

_Txt sent at 4:34pm_

True. It was far worse earlier. That was my mistake.

That was it. All this texting took it out of her. She could feel her eyes closing until everything faded into nothing. Her hand let go of the grip on her cell phone, it lightly falling into the bed.

She woke up hours later to a cooler environment. Before she even moved, she felt something on her forehead. Her eyes lazily looked up to see what might have been placed there. A simple ice pack. She didn't remember putting on there. That alone caused her eyes to look else where.

It was much cooler in the room. She looked towards the window. The sun was setting, but the window was closed. She was pretty sure had left that open. There was a small hum in the room now; something that wasn't there before either. Her glance went to the floor and saw a portable air condition placed there. Rukia found the strength to push herself up to sit up on the bed. It was almost as if she was confused about her surroundings. In that moment, someone walked in to have everything click into place and make sense.

"So you're awake now."

He was holding two bowls with unknown contents. He handed one to her, even with a slightest blush on his face.

"Here."

She took a bowl from him with a smile. He was always looking out for her, wasn't he?

"Thank you, Toushiro-san."

He nodded. He placed himself to sit on the edge of her bed. He had made watermelon shaved ice for himself and vanilla ice cream for her. She moved closer to him, at least to sit next to. He looked away in an effort not to stare at her. She was wearing less clothing than him. Her underwear shorts and tank top compared to his cargo shorts and t-shirt. The red tint got a little brighter on his face as he tried to concentrate on his snack.

"You went outside to get these things for me didn't you?"

Rukia hit the head right on the nail. Hitsugaya didn't reply, but promptly grunted. She already knew where his true intentions were.

"Thanks."

She placed a light kiss on his cheek. Even though the room was much cooler now, Rukia was feeling better. But now Hitsugaya found himself feel quite the opposite.

Was it getting hot in the room, or was it just her making him feel that way?


End file.
